1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wheeled dollies for transporting boats over land and in particular to a portable boat dolly which can be readily attached to and removed from boats of various hull sizes.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Those who enjoy recreational fishing from small boats are well aware of the fact that the most desirable bodies of water are often not easily accessible from improved roads. In order to reach such preferred fishing spots, it is necessary to portage one's boat (and related gear) over land under human power, which is an awkward and tiring exercise.
Various devices for aiding in the transportation of boats over land have been proposed. One device which could be used to alleviate the above mentioned problem of portaging is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,203 to Raymond, issued Aug. 20, 1963. Raymond's device comprises an axle fixable transversely across the gunwales of a boat with a pair of wheels mounted to the ends of the axle. By turning the boat upside down, and lifting it at the stern, the boat may be transported in wheelbarrow fashion. A disadvantage of this device is that it makes it impossible to leave one's gear in the boat while portaging due to the necessity of turning the boat over to bring the wheels into contact with the ground.
Another device useful for portaging which can be attached to the underside of the boat is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,494 to Wilson, issued Sept. 7, 1954. Wilson shows a pair of side members having hooks at their upper extremities for engaging the gunwales of a boat. The side members extend downwardly along the sides of the boat and each is rigidly affixed at its lower extremity to an angle bracket which engages the the boat at the junction of the bottom and sidewalls. Each angle bracket supports an outboard axle upon which a wheel is rotatably mounted. A flexible rope aided by pulleys connects the two angle brackets together beneath the boat. A disadvantage of this device is that the side members and angle brackets are not readily adaptable to fit boats of various sizes and configurations. Also, it will not work well with boats which do not have a well defined corner at the junction of the bottom and side for the angle bracket to engage. In addition, the device shown in Wilson does not allow for easy removal while the boat is in the water without the risk of losing one of the wheel and bracket assemblies. If the flexible rope should slip from one's hand, it would reeve freely through the pulleys and one side of the device could be lost.